Uprise Of A Dark King
by Cyril Panyin
Summary: Ramon was like a god to mortals. He came from a family of godlings, descendants of the war god Ammon. He was a prodigy at magic, and at a young age, he killed his family and stole their powers. He found a way to make himself immortal, and ruled the world, establishing an empire that lasted millenia. Finally, he was defeated using a trick. And, this is his story
1. One

The world of Eleanor was one of the many worlds created by the gods, beings of enormous power that ruled the cosmos.

The gods ruled over all creation, being the embodiment of good and evil, they kept the world in balance, while their counterparts, the demons, caused mayhem and destruction. The two forces learnt to coexist with one another, and lived in harmony for eons.

That is, until the gods felt that, they needed something more in their lives. So, they created humans, weakling, who, in their eyes were less than ants, to worship them. The humans were considered the children of gods and were well taken care of.

The demons became enraged by their actions, and in their rage, created another race, one to be the complete opposite of the humans. Whereas the humans were weak and frail, these beings were born with great power not enough to be on the level of gods , but enough to destroy everything humanity stood for.

These beings became known as misters, and a great war of survival started between the two opposing forces. The humans were no match for the monsters, and soon, they were dying out. They cried out to their gods, who granted them mysterious powers that came to be known as magic. With it, they stood a chance.

The gods were enraged by the actions of the demons, and, if it were not for the fact that they were forbidden from directly interfering in the lives of humans, they would already have wiped out the monsters. They took out their anger on the demons, and thus the greatest conflict ever to plague the iluniverse aas born.

As the earth warred against itself, the heavens were torn asunder. Finally, after decades of warfare, Ammon, the being know as the God of war and magic, and regarded as the godking, the ruler of the universe,rose. Unable to stand aside as his subjects were slaughtered, he finally acted for the first time since the war started.

No one knows what happened, but the monsters and demons mysteriously vanished. Years later, the godking fell in love with a mortal, and, they had a child together. Then, he, and the other gods vanished. It was said that the other gods forced him back into the heaven for fraternizing with a human, or that there was another threat that required his full attention. No one truly knows why he left.

His son became the most powerful mage in the world, and fathered the greatest clan of magic users. Being descended from the being regarded as the god of magic, each clan member had supreme magic power and was unrivaled and looked up to by everyone in the world,and, possessing the blood of Ammon, they could live for thousands of years.

Then, **he** was born. Ramon, was the son of the clan head, and he had the highest talent for magic since the founder of the clan. He was raised to be a hegemon, and to succeed as the clan head. His father was the third most powerful mage in the world, and, it was expected that Ramon would surpass him.

He was taught magic from a very young age, and with his talent, he improved rapidly. But, he had a dark side. He paid attention to the darker parts of magic, the parts that were considered taboo by everyone in the world, that caused death, destruction and mayhem.

Considering his high talent, his clan was reluctant to eliminate him, and thought that it was just a phase and that he would get over it. That was a mistake.

At the age of 16, Ramon could be said to almost be unrivaled in his clan, and could battle his elders who were thousands of years old without losing. He snuck into his father's chambers one night, and, using a forbidden technique of the clan, that was used to steal the magic of members who had used it for wrong, he drained his father of his powers then killed him.

Then, he summoned all of his clan members back, and, using the same spell on a larger scale, stole the powers of each member of his clan, before murdering all of them.

Now possibly the most powerful mage in the world, Ramon set out to gain knowledge. He was young and inexperienced, but, he knew the importance of having both knowledge and power. He studied various forms of magic, and directly stole knowledge from the wisest men in the world, philosophers, scholars, wisemen, none were spared.

When he felt that he had gained enough knowledge, he began to conquer the world, and, in less than a 100 years, he founded the greatest empire in the history of Eleanor, which ruled over the entire world. He killed those who opposed him, and slaughtered clans and families who possessed bloodlines that could make them a potential threat to him.

He had four generals, Raze, Abdor, Gaea and Selena, which he created from the four elements fire, wind, earth and water respectively. With them at his side, he ruled for thothousands of years.

But, despite his best efforts, six heroes rose up, and rallied the people. With that, a war began. It lasted for a decade, in which the rebellion slowly marched towards the wastelands, the home of Ramon, where they would face the dark king.

...

In a barren plain on the wasteland, a large army could be seen. Before them, stood a large tower that seemed to stab into the heavens. It was called the tower of heaven, in which Ramon lived.

At the base of the tower, was a large mass of deformed creatures, the subjugated. They were creatures that the dark king had made to act as his army. They were stronger, faster and more powerful than humans. Luckily they couldn't use magic otherwise they would be unstoppable.

Compared to the subjugated, the rebellion was small, miniscule. They stood no chance. Leading the army were six individuals. Three men and women.

There women were triplets Erika, Elena and Elsie. Erika was a warrior, Elena an archer while Elsie was a mage who used a harp to cast her spells. Of the men, two were twins, Tanor and Tanos, who were descended from giants, and could fuse together to form one.

And their leader Warren was descended from a dark mage and used blackish energy to increase his power. They gazed at the huge tower in trepidation. "The men are starting to get restless, why haven't we attacked yet?" Tanor asked.

Warren glanced him, "We need to know how many we're up against. Until thenthen, we can only wait" he turned his attention back to the tower.

Just then, heavy footsteps sounded a heavily injured man staggered towards them. He was one for eh six that were sent ahead to scout. He was covered in scratch and bite wounds and blood covered his entire body. It was a miracle that he was alive, much less that he could walk. Elsie rushed towards him and gently laid him to the ground. "W~we d~d~don't stand a~a chance. There a~are t~tens of t~thousands o~of t~them. W~we s~stand n~no c~chance."

He closed his eyes, and passed on. Elsie stared at his body in a daze. Their leader looked on emotionlessly, "Tell the men to get ready for battle."

The mage turned on him. "Are you crazy? You heard what he just said. We stand no chance. We need to regroup and attack later. We~" Warren raised a hand to silence her. " We have no choice. If we regroup, it might give Ramon time to increase his defense. When we return with more men, who knows, the subjugated might be double that number. We have to attack, and we have to attack now. There's no other choice.

" While the men fight, we'll race to fight the dark king. Once he's dead, his army will crumble." Elsie seemed torn with indecision, but after a moment, she sighed. "I hope you're right Warren."

Tanor turned to face the men, "Men, the time has come**. It is time to fight," **a loud roar followed the announcement as the army prepared itself.

...

At the top of the tower of heaven, was a throne room. It was made of polished marble, inlaid with precious jewels that sparkled in the dim light of the room. Pictures, mosaics, and depictions of war, carnage and slaughter covered the walls and, at the far end of the room, sat a bronze throne.

A purple haired young man in golden robes, the clothes of an emperor, sat on it. Even though he looked young, his eyes told a different story. They literally glowed with power.

Before him, as a gigantic ball of light that showed him what was happening outside. As the men roared their approval, he waved his hand and the light ball dissolved.

"It is time to end this." His words were a whisper, but, it resounded throughout the throne room ominously. A Dark skinned man, wearing a breastplate, with scars all over his body, strode forward out of the shadows around Ramons throne.

He bowed. "My king, I live only to serve you." Ramon nodded at him. "Abdor, I have already explained your task to you. I hope that you will not fail me in this regard," conflict appeared in the general of winds eyes. Abdor was the first of the generals he had made, and also the most loyal. But, considering he was the first thing he had created, he made sone mistakes, which explained the scars," lord. Why would you ask this of me? Why would you allow this people to come this close, you could go forth and vanquish them. With a wave of your hand, you could exterminate them.

" All the other generals have fallen, I am the last one standing, and, I still~" Ramons eyes flashed an invisble pressure permeated the surroundings, so powerful that it pushed the elemental into the ground.

"Listen to me and listen well. I am the king. It is not your business to know my thoughts, none in this world are worthy or prone to that knowledge. I made you to take and obey orders, not to ask question them, and, if you are not up to the task, I could always replace you. "

Abdor shuddered," My lord, please forgive me,"the pressure slowly lifted." I live only to serve you, " Ramon nodded." To make this appear more realistic, you'll need this, "he waved his hand and a blood red crystal floated out of the sleeves of his robes and into Abkdrs hand." This is a containment crystal. Inside of it, is an injured spirit, one I defeated years ago, but never destroyed. Once you summon it, the force behind the summk s, will destroy your physical form.

" Though, theres no need for you to worry. I made you out of the elements, so, you are practically immortal. As long as the elements exist, even if your physical body is destroyed you will not die. Now go," Abdor immediatey obeyed, and left, summoning his magic, a white aura engulfed him even as a small whirlwind surrounded him.

When he was gone, Ramon sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face," Almost there. It's almost over. "


	2. Chapter 2

The six heroes led the rebellion as they charged towards the subjugated, hideous creatures in humanoid form, with deformed figures and disfigured faces. They let out roars as they also charged.

These creatures possessed outstanding battle prowess, and, they tore into the rebellion like wild animals, rapidly slaughtering them. It took at least two men to take down just one foe, and, with the sheer numbers of their enemy, it was impossible for the soldiers to form parties.

The six fought with intense ferocity. They were each from families that had special bloodlines, whom Ramon had wiped out so that they wouldn't be a threat to him in the future. They only survived because their parents had hidden them at the last moment. Because of this, they each had a deep hatred for the dark king.

Warren sidestepped a claw from a subjugated and sliced its arm off with his dark broadsword, before kicking it away. A few seconds later, an arrow of fire consumed the fallen creature.

The leader of the rebellion turned and nodded at Elsie who was still stringing her harp as she cast spells. In this world, everyone is born with magic. It can be used for various purposes, but, in order to grasp the concept of spells and use it, one needed high magical power and great talent. That's how to determine if you're more suitable to be a mage or a warrior.

Warriors have their own brand of magic that they use to aid them in battle, which don't necessarily require a magical tool, but, compared to mages, their spells cannot match. Mages are considered the most powerful magic user's in the world. To become one, you need to first be able to use a magical tool, that is a staff, necklace, harp, etc, they can be anything, and are basically mediums through which can can channel powerful spells through.

It's very difficult to activate a magical tool, and those who are able to have higher magic than normal people. Of course, you can train to increase your magic, but the training is extremely difficult and tasking, and not many people are very keen on it.

That's the main difference between a mage and a warrior. Anyone can become a warrior if they have high enough magic, great will and ambition , but, not everyone can become a mage,and, even though they are not considered extremely rare they are still respected and revered by all.

"[Inverse arc] ," Warren sliced the air with his blade, sending a blade of dark light towards a subjugated,just before it killed one of his men, slicing it in half. "[unbeatable body, [Steel skin, [ reaction enhancement x5]" he cast a range of spells on himself, as he tackled another subjugated, then stabbed it in the heart before it could react.

He heard a hoarse cry of a subjugated behind him and turned to attack, but, even with his reaction enhancement, he was still too slow. It rose a clawed hand, and was about to drop it when a figure rammed into it, sending it flying. Tanos grinned at him, shaking the mace in his hand as a sign of greeting before leaping after his fallen foe.

Warren grunted, then looked at the tower. They were still some distance away from it. They had to get there, now. He fought his way to Elsie, who was supporting as many people as she could, while, at the same time, lashing out attacks to any foe that came too close to her. Behind her was Elena, who was taking down foe after foe with her bow.

"Elsie, summon the other three. We need to advance to the tower and face the dark king, now,before this situation gets any worse."

The female mage nodded, then cast a spell that allowed her to communicate with the others. Soon, Tanor, Tanos , and Erika charged out of the mass of bodies.

They were all panting and covered in sweat, however, they only had a few scratches on them, nothing too serious. Warren nodded. " We have to advance now. It seems that Ramon is trying to weaken us before we face him. If we delay here too long we'll be too weak to fight him when the time comes. We have no choice but to abandon our army and hope that they can survive until our victory. "

The other five had wierd expressions on their faces, but, ultimately, they agreed. Ramon had to be taken down. As a collective body, they hagred towards the foot of the tower, towards the large oak doors that served as the only entrance and exit.

Elsie and Elena provided cover, taking out distant enemies in their path, and Erika, who wielded two daggers, and Warren cut down any foe who came too close. A few meters around the tower was free from any enemies. The subjugated avoided it at all cost, as if afraid of getting too close to it.

Just as they were a few meters from the door, it was suddenly blown off its hinges, and a dark skinned man, with scars all over his body strode out. He carried no weapon with him, but, his very presence inspired fear in the place of one. A white aura surrounded him, with firece winds howling all around him, and his sky blue eyes glowed with power.

The moment they saw him the six shivered. Abdor, the final general of the elements. Even though he was the weakest, it would take considerable strength for them to take him down, strength that they were reserving to fight his master.

Their leader cursed under his breath. He had hoped that he would be on the battlefield, and his men would be able to keep him preoccupied long enough for them to kill his boss. The general of wind scanned the battlefirled, and the moment his gaze landed on the heroes, he smiled a very malicious smile.

"You've come far enough," he didn't even wait for a response, and directly attacked. He rose a fist, "[Skygods hand," swirling winds condensed into a hand about a meter tall. The general slapped his hand, and the ethereal fist followed his movements and flew towards the heroes.

They each scattered, and the attack smashed onto the ground, creating a crater. Tanor and Tanks grunted as they performed their fusion. The twins grabbed each other while chanting a long and complicated spell. Their bodies became sort of illusionary, and the area around them became distorted as they combined.

They grew to almost 2 meters, and their clothes were stretched to their limits. The giant before them had the features of both heroes, and the collective power of the two. As it charged towards him, Abdor casually waved his hand and blades of wind sliced towards them.

Warren jumped in to block. " Infernal shield," he stabbed his blade into the ground, and a column of dark light erupted around him, blocking most of the attack. However, ththe generals attack was too powerful, and the dark shield was shattered. The residual Shockwave blew the heroes away.

" [ Scarlet whip," red whip like ribbons danced around Elsie as she cast her spell. Elena sent a wave of arrows at the general, but, they were easily deflected by the whirlwind surrounding him. The red colored whips surged towards Abdor in torrents, lashing out at him with loud crisp sounds, penetrating the whirlwind that encased him, actually forcing him to retreat under the onslaught.

Then, the Giant that was the fused twins appeared behind him, with speed that was unbefitting of their size, "[Collosal Gauntlet," blue light formed around the giants fist, shaping into a huge gauntlet, with which he used to smash Abdor into the ground.

Then he jumped back, just as Warren who was in the air released an attack of his own, " Beast manifestation : pounce, " a tiger made of dark energy formed behind him, and turned into a ray of inverse light that shot towards the fallen General.

The moment it landed, it exploded, sending shards and pieces of rocks flying everywhere. The leader of the rebellion landed on the ground. "You're not soo tough now are you? You see, we're going to defeat you, then we'll beat that tyrant you call a king, that sits at the top of that tower," he glanced towards the tower of heaven again.

"Because the one thing that is true in this world is that, no matter how powerful you are, there are always people who are better."

A low roar resounded as a blast of wind surged out, and Abdor flew out of his crater. "How dare you? My master is the strongest being in this world. I may be weak, but, you are like nothing to him. He can crush you like the bugs you are," Warren chuckled.

"Is that's true, then why isn't he here fighting us right now? Instead, he sent you to face us. It's because he's scared, afraid, that we'll take his throne from h~" the hero didn't even finish speaking when Abdor erupted him so much power that it sent rocks flying away from him.

" Enough, [Spirits of the wind, here my call:descend, " ethereal forms of beasts began to appear around him. They were made of wind and constantly shifted, changing from a horse to a mammoth, to a wolf and so on in seconds.

With that, Abdor, engaged his foes with increased ferocity, instantly forgetting what his master had instructed him to do. He shot out gusts of gale force wind that blew any attack the enemy sent at him away. The wind spirits also attacked the six furiously, as if reacting to their master emotions.

Abdor constantly cast spells that dealt with the heroes dealing massive blows to them. It was obvious that they were no match for him as he continued to bombard them with spell after spell. "[7 arrows of the saints," Elsie cast a last ditch spell, forming 7 powerful light arrows of magic flying at Abdor.

The general turned his attention to it, his eyes blood red from fury, while thrusting a hand, sending Erika who was trying to sneak attack him flying. Abdor blinked, and seven spirits dashed towards the arrows, acting as shields to the warrior. However, the attacks punched through them, and continued, though slightly slower than before.

"[Sky gods imperial gate," just before the attacks hit, he cast a very powerful defensive spell. Wind gathered, forming a huge gate, with various symbols spinning on it. It blocked the attack, but, the force behind it pushed him out of his blood lust. He looked around him, noticing the state of the six heroes.

Three of them had several bruises on their faces, Erika had a broken arm. Blood poured from the corner of Warrens face and Elena, the archer, was lying unconscious some distance away, blood flowing from her forehead. The giant that was the twins were leaning heavily on their mace, which had grown with them , becoming a very formidable weapon. He was covered blood, the price he had paid for repeatedly attacking Abdor.

The only one who looked okay was Elsie, but even she was covered in slight wounds and she was clearly exhausted.

The general of wind sighed internally. He couldn't kill these people. It was against the wishes of his master, and he would rather die 10,000 times than disobey Ramon. He looked at himself, for what could possibly the last time for the next 100 probably 1000 years, then he took at the containment crystal, and crushed it.

Instantly a bright blood red light burst out from the mineral, destroying the area around Abdor, including the general himself. The light slowly took the shape of a three headed lion with a long reptilian tail with scales for fur. The monster growled at them.

Elsie looked at it with wide eyes, "A three headed high grade beast spirit. T~that's impossible, they went extinct almost three hundred years ago."

The creature snarled. Even though it was supposed to be a spirit, it was not ethereal. It rose its tail , and smashed it into the ground, sending out a shockwave." I don't care what it is, how do we kill it, "Warren roared as he jumped backwards.

" Distract it, I'll take care of it, " the female mage raised her harp and began to play a melodious song while chanting a long and complicated spell. The giant grunted and rose to his feet, before charging the beast spirit before him.

He swung his gigantic mace, but one of its heads caught it, and wrenched it from his grip even as the other two heads sent blasts of fire at the giant,who recoiled while staggering backwards. Luckily, with the fusion, his skin was very tough, and even though the flames hurt, they didn't cause serious damage.

Erika rose to her feet, gripping a dagger with the one hand that was usable,"[72 steps," she blurred into motion, leaving after images in her wake as she attacked the creature from different angles.

Warren roared as he flung his sword into the air above the three headed beast, as Erika disappeared from around it. "[Black box, " his sword split into four, and landed at the 4 cardinal points. They formed a gravity field around it as a dark box was formed around the creature.

Within the box, gravity was affected by a great degree. It was more than 10x stronger than it was on the outside,and the beast spirit was almost immediately pressed into the ground. Warren formed a seal with his hand as he strained to keep the spell going.

"Elsie, please tell me that you're almost done," the mage ignored him and kept her focus on her spell. The leader of the rebellion maintained his spell for a few seconds more before the beast spirit broke free.

With a roar, it flexed its muscles, releasing intense magical fluctuations that shattered the black box around it. It leaped at Erika first, and with a swing of its claws, sent her flying, then,rounded on Tanor/Tanos. It swung its tail at him, and the giant grabbed it, barely managing to stop it.

Warren charged at it, retrieving his sword in the process and swung it at its back. But, one of its head turned towards him and roared, sending a powerful wave of energy at the warrior, blowing him away.

It tail swayed , carrying Tanos /Tanor with it, then,with a flourish, it flung them away. Just then, Elsie finished her chant. "[Seal of the fallen," she played a note on her harp and a magical seal appeared under the beast spirit,restricting it's movement.

She pointed her hand above its head, and a large light Lance appeared above it. She gestured and the Lance fell, splitting into hundreds of lances that pierced into the beasts hide.

Next she flicked a finger, and the seal under the beast grew brighter as golden chains reputed from it, wrapping the creature up, and, it was powerless to do anything. With a bright light, it disappeared and, floating in its place was a small glowing ball of light.

Elsie stumbled to it and grabbed it. Then she pulled out some healing potions and drunk one , while throwing the rest to her friends. She moved to her sisters and helped them recover.

Warren wiped his mouth then surveyed his team. "We have five minutes. After that, we're going in."


	3. Chapter three

Ramon sat on his bronze throne. Once again, a golden globe floated before him, that displayed everything going on on the outside. The dark king nodded slowly. They were coming.

He snapped his fingers and the light disappeared. He was pleased. Abdor had listened to his commands, though, he nearly lost himself along the way. No matter, he had done his task well, and now, the long waited battle was approaching. "It is almost time. I grow weary of waiting," his kaleidoscopic eyes flashed with power once again.

"Hurry up little ones. I await you." The dark king leaned against his throne in a care free manner and closed his eyes,while slowly caressing his seat as if saying goodbye. "Soon."

Erika and the others had somewhat recovered. The battle with Abdor, then the three headed beast spirit had seriously drained them, luckily they had come prepared, and had brought some healing and recovery potions with them. Unfortunately, they were so drained that they had to consume all of their resources in order to completely recover. They would need all their strength and even more if they were going to face the dark king.

"Abdor was soo powerful. Even the other generals were not as rough and aggressive with us as he was. Are you sure he was the weakest?" Elena asked. She had been the first to be taken out.

Warren scrubbed a hand over his face. " I agree. But, our sources tell us that he was the weakest, and I trust him. He probably used powerful dark magic to temporarily boost his strength. Did you see his expression before he died? It was one of resignation. My guess is that, even though he was powerful, he couldn't maintain that state for too long, before he ran out of magic and so had to release his beast spirit once his power was depleted. "

Though he said that, he was looking at Elsie with his dark onyx eyes, as if scanning her. The female mage ignored his gaze." Well what are we waiting for? Ramon awaits, "Tanor chuckled.

" He's right you know. Even now, our men fight are fighting a losing battle against the subjugated, we should get up there as fast as possible, "Erika said, looking at the twin with love in her eyes. Tanor returned the look with one as equally intense. It was clear that they were in a relationship.

Warren nodded." We'll leave in a few moments. Meanwhile take this time to rest up, " the area around the foot of the tower to heaven was covered in craters from the fights that had occurred here. It was totally devastated, as if it was a piece ofand used as a missile testing area. It was like a separate space, a whole other world, in which the armies of the dark king dared not trespass on.

Elsie closed her eyes for a few moments then, with a sigh, she rose. "No. We have go now. Our people are dying right now while we rest. I can't relax knowing that."

Inspired by her words, everyone rose to their feet, and followed her as she led the way to the tower as if she was the leader. Warren scowled at her, but, after a moment of hesitation, he followed too.

The tower of heaven was divided into six floors, each one separate space onto itself. The first four floors were obviously the homes of the generals. A world full of volcanoes, one a desert, a world of water, with a single path through the ocean, leading to the next floor, and a world in which there were always storms. The six cleared the first four floors relatively quickly, and arrived at the sixth. It was a huge garden. Flowers, and animals filled this floor, and it was filled with light, as if there was a sun there. The scene was so beautiful that it captivated one's eyes,and touched their soul, as deers walked around, lions and wolves laid there , relaxing. There were even statues some distance away, frozen in a pose forever.

The heroes looked around, astonishment evident on their faces. "W~what is this place. It's beautiful," Elena muttered. Mixed emotions appeared on Elsies face as she looked at all this beauty, speechless. Warren leveled a suspicious look at her for a few seconds before looking at the scenery once again.

"I can't believe that Ramon made this. It's soo lovely, and so unlike him," Tanos said as he bent to pluck a flower and smelled it. Despite being a hulking warrior, he was quite sensitive. Elena smiled at him.

"Don't forget who we're talking about. This is Ramon, the dark king. He killed our families, our friends and countless other innocents. He probably did this just to make us feel overwhelmed,make us see him in a different light, so that, we'll hold back, or be distracted as he fight him. C'mon guys, focus. We can't lose sight of our task. We must kill that bastard, for all that he's done, and all that he'll do if no one stops him. "

Warrens eyes were full of hatred, and his words seemed to spark the same emotions in his comrades, as their eyes glazed over, remembering scenes from their past." You're right, "Tanor finally said, his eyes now filled with anger." That guy needs to go, " the others nodded, and with that, they continued onwards, though, if one looked at Elsie right now, they would see the look of terror in her eyes right now, though, she did a very good job of hiding it.

At the entrance to the sixth floor, Elsie stopped the group. "Wait. We're about to face the most powerful mage in the world, who could start attacking at any moment. Before we go in, I think it's best if I put some powerful defensive spells on you all, you know, just in case.

Warren nodded, but, Elena frowned." Won't that be a bit tasking on your magic." Of the sisters, she was the most thoughtful and caring. The female mage shook her head, "Not at all. Your safety is my priority right now."

With that, she began to play a soft melodious tune on her harp, even as she cast a long complicated spell. Magical energy washed over everyone, then reformed into invisible but durable shields around them." This should be able to stand at least half an attack or maybe even an attack of Ramons," Erika smiled at her sister.

She interlaced her fingers with Tanor lovingly for what she knew could most probably be the last time. "Elena, Erika, you two should stand at the back,"the female warrior opened her mouth to argue with Warren, but the leader of the heroes continued before she could talk," You guys were the most injured out of everyone, and, even though you took recovery potions, you won't be as strong as you were at the beginning. Our best bet is to have you at the rear, whilst, we, who are currently far stronger than you right now take the lead. It may reduce the casualty rate. "

After glancing at Tanor, she nodded, then moved backwards." Let's go. "

The throne room was a glorious sight to the six heroes. The floors were made of polished marble that glowed in the dimness of the room. Stone pillars rose up towards a ceiling hundreds of meters away, with golden snakes around them, and murals depcitng scenes of death and carnage filled the walls.

At the far end of the throne room, on a raised dais was a bronze throne, adorned with symbols of conquest. **He **sat on it.

Ramon, was the man known as the king of the land, the almighty emperor that ruled the world. No one had ever seen him, and, those who did, had died long ago. Only stories of this fabled being were passed down through the generations.

They were told children to scare them straight, or as horror stores. They were myths, that everyone believed, their belief made even stronger by the subjugated, who were the law enforcers, as much as the army of the dark king. They patrolled the lands, ensuring that the rules he set down were obeyed, and punished those who broke them, for the dark king never took part in the activities of the land, and left the people to do their own thing.

The subjugated were mindless beasts, whose only purpose was to attack. Somehow, they could sense it when a person broke one of their masters rules, and any of them in the area would converge on the person who did it and slaughter them.

It was said that this being was thousands of years old. That he had lived through disasters, survived calamities that could destroy nations, had seen the death and birth of countless nations and people. This being that was feared by all, revered by all, was soo... young.

He had a purple hair, and a pair of kaleidoscopic eyes. He wore golden robes, the clothes of an emperor, which greatly complimented his handsome face. He looked barely 25 years old, but, his eyes were far older. They glowed with knowledge that a 25 year old could never possess, and power, so much power.

A formless aura emanated from his body, it made everyone want to kneel before him. To bow before this being, that was so old, yet appeared so young at the same time,as if even age and time feared his power.

Ramon looked at them with cold eyes,and smiled,revealing pearl white teeth, as if welcoming guests. But that smile sent chills down everyones spine. "Welcome my children," it was weird hearing a man that was younger than talk to them in such a way, but, considering who they were talking to, they didn't even bat an eye over it.

"We're not your _children_," Tanor spat, disgust evident in his voice. Disgust and anger. Ramon chuckled coldly. "Ahh, but everyone in this world is my child. From the old, to the young to the children that can barely walk. And as a father, I try my best to take very good care of ~"

"Shut up," Warren roared. The usual level headed warriors eyes were wide from hatred and rage. "How can you sit there, look us in the eye, and call us your children when you massacred our families. You destroyed our lives and killed all those we hold dear."

Silence reigned for a moment. Then Ramon spoke again,but this time, there was a hint of danger in his words." Do not anger me. It is not wise for a child to interrupt their elder when he speaks, much less reprimand him. As to why I killed your families, I received word that they were planning a revolt with several other organizations. Almost 37 years ago, your three families were among almost 80 other families and organizations I personally wiped out. "

" As I said, everyone in this world are like children to me. And as a father, it is my job to discipline my children. But I am more than just a father. I am a ruler, a king. And you do not plot treason against your king without expecting to pay the ultimate price of death. Your families knew this, yet they still went on to commit this great sin. They had what was coming to them."

Elena was sobbing," H~how c~can you s~sit there and talk about human lives like that. As if their toys o~or animals that you c~could toy with. Human lives aren't toys. "

The dark king cocked an eyebrow." Each person in this room is not entirely human. If you live as long as I have, you will learn to feel superior to all those around you, and look down on all creation as if you were a god yourself. Now," he looked all around him. "It would be wise to lay down your weapons and surrender. This war is over. I have taken pity on you and so, I'll spare your lives, and instead punish you. As you're descended from powerful races, you each have a long lifespan, just like me, so, I'll imprison you for a100 years as your punishment. "

" But, before that, I'll let your watch as I kill all your men. This will serve as an example to all future traitors," Tanos trembled with anger." You ruined our lives. Because of you, we were abandoned from a young age, alone, lonely, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. People pushed us away because they feared incurring your wrath. But, in a way, we're here because of you."

"If you hadn't killed off our entire line, we wouldn't have been able to come this far. Further than anyone in history, has ever come to taking you down. So, as we kill you, as you descend into the abyss, and travel to the underworld, know that, those who ended you did it in the name of the people, and all those that you have enslaved for thousands of years. "

Ramon say forward, a casual look on his handsome face." Are you sure you want to do this? You're way too young to be able to face me. It because of the very same reason you have just stated, that I won't kill you. You have very great potential, and, it would be a waste for even one of you to die. Maybe you should try again in a hundred years, when you can wipe out my subjugated with a single wave of your hands. Then maybe, just maybe, you'll stand a chance. "

Warren stepped forward again." Oh please. We know that you're scared of us. You're not as powerful as you claim you are, thats why you've never come out to fight over the past 50 years of the entire war. We defeated your generals, and, today, we'll take you out."

Ramon's eyes flashed with terrible might." One thing you should know about me, is that, I don't take kindly to people who say that I am fearful, or weak. Those are the two words I hate the most in this world, "he leaned against his throne one last time.

" Are you sure that you won't lay down your arms and surrender. Even though your men will die, you'll live. Maybe, if you're good enough, I'll even teach you some of the many spells I know. Because deep down, in your heart of hearts, you're afraid. Afraid of me, afraid of losing and what it means. Afraid of the letting down the countless people that are looking up to you for redemption. "

" But, let me tell you a secret. In the face of all that fear, that desperation and anxiety,** I** am there. It will be a bigger mistake to face me, than facing all those fears, the consequences are too severe," he slowly rose from his throne as a boundless aura that was a vast as the oceans emanated from his body.

" For I am like a god to you to everyone. I am a god on earth. "


	4. Chapter four

"For I am a god to you, to everyone. I am a god on earth."

The six looked at each other, then each entered a fighting pose. Elsie immediately began a chant, as powerful magical power swirled around the group, forming into a golden semi transparent barrier encasing each fighter.

Ramon nodded." I see you've made your decision, and although it pains me, I respect your choice. After all, those who have the courage to face me have to be recommended for both their bravery, and their foolishness" the dark king slowly rose a hand as powerful energy began to surge out from him, so strong that it caused the air around him to shimmer. In the face of sucelh power, the six were speechless. "[Chaos storm]"

Finding an outlet, the magic flowed, transforming into the spell that was just cast. Out of Ramons hand, a massive column of swirling red sand , with black lightning flickering through it surged towards the six, who stood motionless, as if paralyzed by fear, as the spell blasted towards them.

The top floor of the tower of heaven exploded with a loud boom, resounded, through the battlefield, with red sand and black lightning flickering within the remains. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

The humans looked onwards with apprehension and expectation. They knew what was going, and knew that their fate rested in the hands of the six heroes doing battle for their sake right now.

However, the subjugated just gazed off into the distance their black beady eyes unseeing. No emotion appeared in them. In fact, the only reason why they pasued was beacuase they sensed the power of their creator. The two parties watched on, knowing that the result of this battle would be the deciding factor of this war.

Atop the destroyed tower of heaven, the throne room was completely destroyed, as even his throne hand been reduced to rubble. The once beautiful room was now destroyed, just like that, with one attack. Around the six, the barrier that had protected them, were all destroyed, and, the residual magic had affected them all.

They were each covered in various wounds of varying degrees, and Warren and Erika were bleeding from wounds on their thighs and arms respectively. However, Elena was the most severely injured. She had one arm ripped off. She was the furthest from the group as her sister cast her defense magic, and the magic had been the thinnest around her. The chaos storm spell had torn through her shield as easily as a woodchipper.

Luckily for her, it had just missed her torso, or else, she would already be dead. " Elena!" Elsie rushed towards her sister, ignoring everything else. She played a beautiful melody as fast as she could while chanting softly under her breath as she cradled her older sister who was bleeding on her.

"Such is the fate of all who face me," Ramon said emotionlessly. "I am quite surprised that you were able to block my attack to such an extent. However, I did not use my full power just then, and, I believe I have to amend that mistake."

A boundless aura burst out from Ramon, so intense, so concentrated that the tower began to shake, right down to its foundation. Then, Ramons face began to shift. Literally.

One moment, he looked like a young man, the look he used to greet the heroes, then, the next, he was a middle aged man with a small stubble, with white streaks in his hair, then, the next, he was an old man with a long white beard that reached his waist.

"Shall we begin in earnest," Ramon slowly floated into the air, beckoning to his foes to attack. They just stared at him in open shock. It was impossible to fly, even to float up into the air without a magical flying tool.

This was because the magical power required to do that was astronomical, even just to float a few feet off the ground, so no one even contemplated the thought of doing such a thing. Yet right before them, the dark king was floating, flying higher, and higher into the sky, beckoning towards them.

"Is he?," Tanos muttered. "Yep," Erika responded,"But, how is that even possible. The amount of magic it would take to float a few feet off the ground, even for a second is enormous, astronomical, match less to be able to fly so high. Erika shrugged then glanced at her sister. "Elsie, try your best to heal big sis, even if it takes all of your power. We'll deal with Ramon ourselves."

With that, she pulled out a medallion and put it on. Instantly an invisible energy surrounded her, and carried her into the air. The other heroes did the same, and too , they were all soaring towards Ramon.

The dark king waited patiently for them with his arms folded. "You know, that spell was from my chaos magic. It is a cursed type of magic and, won't easily dissipate. It will kill her eventually."

"Shut up you bastard. You're wrong. Elsie's strong. She'll be able to heal out sister, then, she'll return and help us take you down."

Ramon shrugged even as his face continued to change from young, to middle aged, then old again in a disconcerting manner, as if even time was confused as to how old this being was.

" Let's begin, " he casually waved his hand," [Impalers.] " long and large cylindrical projectiles materialized around Ramon. They were so long, that they could match the tower of heaven in length. The five watched on in shock as 8 of those things were produced.

The dark king flicked his finger sending the Impalers flying at his enemies, who rushed out of the way to dodge it. The Impalers stabbed into the ground around the tower of heaven, and would be mistaken for one had it not been for their width.

With a roar, Tanor and Tanos charged at each other, chanting the spell that they used to fuse, however the dark king snapped his fingers, and they froze. The area around them was distorted as if a mysterious force held the space there under its control.

Warren appeared behind Ramon and attempts to swing his blade, but he spun and caught it at breakneck speed, before he could even swing it. The dark king held the dark sword with two fingers, yet no matter how much power Warren used to try to bring the blade down, it wouldn't budge. "

Ramon shook his head, no expression on his face. He thrust his hand behind him, sending an invisible force that sent Erika, who was trying to blindside him, flying. He blinked, and several sky gods hand, the very same spell that Abdor had used, but at a greater level appeared. They were many times bigger, and made everyone in the vicinity look like ants compared to its size.

With a wink at him, Ramon turned, and pointed at the twins, and the region round them exploded, sending their smoking bodies flying towards the ground,then he telelported away just as the wind fists began their descent, falling at speeds unbefitting of their size.

A few kilometers away, outside the range of his attack, Ramon watched in amusement as the leader of the rebellion struggled unceasingly to dodge the gigantic fists that rained down on him. He shifted his head to the side to dodge a stab aimed at his head, grabbed the arm and flipped Erika over him.

"[Rage of the gods," he pointed a finger a her, and a conflagration of black lightning like the power of angry gods, used to smite down the enemies of heaven bzlseltrd out of his fingertips Erika let out a scream of pain as the wave of lightning hit her, and with a loud crackle, she was flung far off into the distance.

A second later, the twins appeared on either side of the dark king and swung their mace in a pincer attack. But he caught both mace, and crushed them as effortlessly as crushing bread.

He flicked his finger, and threw the two away from him. Before he could do anymore, Warren appeared and attacked. He was a blur of movements as he swung his blade so fast that he left after images in his wake.

"[Blade of the midnight sun," he shot backwards, then raised his sword as black flames consumed his sword, reaching almost 20 feet above him, then he slashed downwards. Ramon chuckled and waved his hand,causing a repulsive force to be born around him. "You're quite impressive you know that," the force dissipated the flames around the blade and the dark king merely flicked his wrist and a kinetic force was born that threw Warren away.

The twins charged again, having fused while their leader distracted Ramon. They rose their mace which had reformed, but, before he could swing it, Ramon spun at breakneck speed and grabbed the giants face with his hand.

He looked them in the eye, then with a twitch of his fingers, he forcefully rendered their spell useless,separating them. The feedback from having their spell torn apart caused the twins to spit out blood.

The dark king let them go, and surveyed his surroundings. Warren charged towards Tanos while Erika, covered in blood, and partly charred raced after her lover, even though she was in great pain. Ramon smiled. "[Star dust]" he waved his hand, and bright golden dust, sort of similar to pollen grains, appeared around all of them.

The heroes watched on, confused, then, he snapped his fingers, and, they began to detonate. The force behind the explosions was so great, that the shockwave made Erika, who was already heavily injured, lose her grip on her lover, and therefore, he fell, right into the heart of the explosions of shining dust particles..

"Tanor,!" Erika cried out, and made to charge after her lover, however Warren rushed towards her on his way out of the range of the spell, and forcefully pulled her along with him as he moved past, leaving the sounds of Tanor screaming behind them.

The screams slowly faded, signifying the death of one of their own. The three floated there in shock. Throughout this entire battle, they hadn't gotten a single hit through to the dark king. It was like, they had no chance of winning.

The female warrior clenched her teeth, and was about to charge the dark king again, despite the danger when a cry from from some distance gave her pause. "[Grand Ray," a Lance of flames, so intense, that it made the very air shimmer was sent flying at Ramon.

For the first time since the battle began, Ramon didn't take an attack head on, but, rather, he telepoerted to a safe distance. Elsie was crying softly as she rejoined her comrades. Looking at Erika, she shook her head, "She's dead, I couldn't save her," the female warrior fell into despair, then, her despair gave way to rage.

She screamed at Ramon, and made to charge him, but Warren held her back. Elsie raised her harp, and began to play a slow but powerful song,while chanting softly. The song contained her her anger, her grief and her sorrow. It contained all her troubles, and fears, as well as the fears of her comrades, and, that in iteslef, gave it power.

Trying to buy her time, Warren threw his sword at the dark king. Midair, it split into four, and paused at the four cardinal points around him. "[black box]", a dark box was formed around Ramon, in which the gravity was 5x more than normal.

For a few seconds, it looked like, the spell was holding him, as the dark king shivered, but then, he shrugged the the black box was shattered, causing its caster to spit out blood.

Elsie waved her hand, "[Thunder gods rage]", the heavens were thrown into turmoil, as blue lightning crackled, then blasted towards Ramon, who instantly deflected it towards the battlefield.

The female mage flicked her worst, and a soft ball of light appeared. In it, was the three headed beast spirit that she had sealed with much effort. She snapped her fingers, and, the seal shattered like glassware.


End file.
